


Breathe in

by SweetSurrender



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers Age of Ultron
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSurrender/pseuds/SweetSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutual connection between them, make feel the pain of death at that moment. What if we can go back to life? (IT SUCKS OK? MY GRAMMAR AN SPELLING TOO.) Spoilers here, i told you, heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe in

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english speaker or something, please don't get mad.  
> this has spoilers and the story may be kinda changed, I TOLD YOU.

"Breathe into me and take my life in you"

 

When twins are born, you know pretty well that there is a conecction between them, there's nothing to prove it wrong.

They were fighting, to save their town, with the heroes from the USA, the avengers. The most famous of the world and some, talented by nature.  
Was a bad life to them, lost their family and then make themself an experiment to make justice, wasn't fair.  
They know they can't, can't defend, can't fight. They aren't avengers. Just guinea pigs.  
He was afraid, he was insecure as she was. Two people one soul.

Suddenly, the twins saw the sittuation among them, deaths and more deaths.  
Running,killing, take a breath and start it again.  
it is supposed to be like this?

But when The Maximoff man Saw that kid, in the agony of losing his life, his mother, his everything. He remember all he been through, all they been through.  
He didn't doubt, He just run.

Was just a second, Clint coulnd't see until he fell into the ground almost lifeless.

"You didn't see that coming.." He said in agony.

Wanda couldn't help herself to scream let all her power out and run to him, though she doesn't know where he was and she was.

 

Clint and Steve lookthe kid dying and bleeding out as the people were trying to save themselves.

"I did my best, did i?" He pretend to ask, but he and his words were fading.

She found him on the ground with his eyes looking to the nothing, but he could feel her prescence, She was her sister.

"No, no can't be. Hey! look at me." She say with a hopeless voice.  
"Don't you dare to leave me alone, Not like this!" She opened herself, to the team. Her feelings cannot be hide.  
"Don't leave...There's must be somenthing to bring him back!" -She scream at Steve and now Tony, who were standing there looking at the lifeless body of Pietro.

TBC...


End file.
